


Одиночество в космосе

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Vulcan Kisses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Джеймс Кирк очень любил вулканские поцелуи. Он любил их больше обычных, земных. Иногда казалось, даже больше секса, хотя такое было немыслимым, но простое соприкосновение пальцев было необъяснимо приятным: с ним Джим не чувствовал одиночества.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Одиночество в космосе

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано после выхода первого фильма 2009 года, я сделала поправку на старые фильмы и написала.

Джеймс Кирк очень любил вулканские поцелуи.  
Он любил их больше обычных, земных. Иногда казалось — даже больше секса, хотя это было немыслимо. Простое соприкосновение пальцев было необъяснимо приятным.  
Были моменты, когда Джим отчаивался достучаться до своего старшего помощника. Казалось, вулканцу были абсолютно безразличны намёки, ухаживания и порой откровенные провокации со стороны капитана. Но однажды, потянувшись за упавшим паддом, Джим случайно коснулся пальцев эксперта по науке. Ощущение было — словно приятный удар током, но не электрическим, а иным видом напряжения, удар чувствами. От одного такого у любого бы встал.  
Но — к огромнейшему сожалению Кирка, Спок резко разорвал физический контакт. Взглянув на своего старшего помощника, капитан заметил, как у того слегка позеленели скулы, а зрачки были чуть расширены.  
«Ага!» — подумал человек, веривший только в беспроигрышные сценарии.

— Капитан, взгляните на эти данные. — Спок наклонился над монитором с показаниями.  
Джим, с трудом проигнорировав открывшийся вид, подошёл и посмотрел на экран. Правда, уже через секунду он боковым зрением заметил замершую возле кнопок руку старшего помощника. Джим был не дурак, и догадался почитать о вулканских обычаях, традициях и физиологии после первого же случайного контакта, но говорить об этом никому не собирался. Соблазн был велик, и... Кирк не удержался. Не отрывая взгляда от демонстрируемых цифр, Джим будто случайно соприкоснулся пальцами с вулканцем.  
Ощущение проскочившей искры, чего-то интимного и очень-очень личного.  
К великой жалости Кирка, Спок почти тут же отреагировал и прервал касание, резко отдернув ладонь.  
— Капитан? — внешне совершенно спокойный, вулканец поднял бровь, изображая вопросительные интонации.  
— Что? — с очень искренним удивлением спросил тот в ответ.  
«Нет, Спок, больше ты меня не проведёшь!» — Джим в этот миг праздновал первую победу.

Она была лишь первой в череде блистательных побед и пары-тройки поражений. Кирк искал любого повода: случайно взяться за один поднос в столовой, так же случайно уронить отчеты и затем абсолютно непредумышленно тянуться к тому же листку, к которому потянулся старший помощник, и ещё...  
Спок начал подозревать, что это всё неспроста, но пока почему-то не высказывал претензий вслух. А Джим радостно пользовался его попустительством, словно проверяя, насколько далеко сможет зайти. Вулканские поцелуи доводили его до восторга, если не до оргазма. А когда Джеймсу Тиберию Кирку что-то нравится слишком сильно, ему начинает этого не хватать.

Капитан и старший помощник находились в турболифте, направляясь на мостик. Джим прикидывал, какой бы предлог придумать на этот раз, но тут внезапно голос подал Спок.  
— Капитан, вы в курсе, что Ваши действия расцениваются как сексуальное домогательство?  
Кирк поперхнулся и ошалело уставился на своего старпома. Такого хода он не ожидал.  
— С чего бы это? — попытался изобразить невинность Джим.  
— Капитан, вам прекрасно известно, что означают подобные контакты для вулканцев, я отследил ваш запрос в базу данных, — взгляд Спока выражал насмешку с легкой примесью презрения и торжества. — Я настаиваю на прекращении провокаций с вашей стороны и в дальнейшем прошу избегать физического контакта со мной. И актер из вас ещё хуже, чем водитель.  
— Что-о? — перспектива лишиться любимого удовольствия удручала не меньше принижающего сравнения. — Но Спок, так нельзя!  
— Нет, капитан, это то, что вы делаете, — нельзя. Вы не понимаете, что творите.  
Вулканец почему-то смотрел уже не в глаза капитану, а чуть в сторону. Джим инстинктивно уловил это и истолковал по-своему.  
— Так объясни мне, — улыбнулся он своей лучшей улыбкой, обезоруживающей кого угодно.  
Кого угодно, но только не этого вулканца.  
— Вам это не нужно. — Тон Спока становился все более отстраненным, голос понижался. — Я настаиваю на прекращении контактов подобного рода.  
Джеймс, недолго думая, решил идти ва-банк.  
— Подобного — это какого? — Кирк тоже стал говорить чуть ниже. — Вот такого?  
И прежде, чем вулканец успел высказать хоть слово протеста, человек потянулся к его пальцам. Но реакция Спока была быстрее — он перехватил руку капитана, и оба замерли, оценивая следующее движение друг друга.  
— Спок, — Джим понизил голос ещё немного и увидел, как старший помощник чуть вздрогнул, — ты знаешь, у меня есть ещё и вторая рука.  
Последние слова проговаривались уже, когда пальцы человека и вулканца соприкасались.  
«Ай да я!» — довольно подумал Кирк, чувствуя, как искра напряжения становится чем-то еще, все более приятным.  
Это была какая-то манящая смесь чувств — неожиданно жарких, заставивших судорожно вздохнуть их обоих. Джеймс инстинктивно потянулся за Споком, когда тот отдернул руку, опомнившись.  
— Для вулканцев это очень личный жест, капитан, — Спок все еще достойно себя контролировал. — Для вас же все происходящее — лишь повод развлечься и получить удовольствие, разве не так?  
Джим внимательно посмотрел на своего старшего помощника. Тот задал на редкость важный вопрос, на который, ему казалось, сам заранее знал единственно правильный ответ.  
А бывшему хулигану из Айовы почему-то очень хотелось доказать вулканцу, что тот неправ.  
— Если бы... — медленно начал он, на ходу подбирая правильные слова, — если бы я сказал тебе, что это навсегда, и что это для меня уже нечто большее, чем способ развлечься и получить удовольствие, что бы ты тогда сделал?  
— Я бы не поверил вам ни на мгновение, капитан, — ровно ответил Спок.  
— Чёрт!  
— Именно, капитан. Через три целых и две десятых секунды мы прибываем на мостик.  
В тот миг, когда двери лифта распахнулись, о только что случившемся не говорило ничего. Джим спокойно уселся в капитанское кресло, Спок прошёл к своему месту возле приборной доски. Всё снова стало обычным, но капитана не отпускала одна навязчивая мысль.  
«Я докажу ему».

Как именно он будет доказывать, Джим и сам до сих пор не знал. Но он привык добиваться своего. Сидя в кресле и отстранённо глядя на навигатора и рулевого, Кирк перебирал варианты и попутно придумывал новые.  
Подкатить с вопросами к Ниоте? Пошлёт с улыбочкой, причем на десяти языках. Примерно через два дня после начала их пятилетней миссии Спок при всех с каменным лицом заявил ей, что «их отношения более не являются рационально обусловленными и продуктивными в эмоционально-социальной сфере». После этого к Ухуре не рискнул подойти даже капитан.  
Снова пошарить по библиотекам? Идея неплохая, но Спок опять отследит запрос и сделает свои выводы. И будет считать, что Джим нарочно пытается его соблазнить. Конечно, именно это Джим изначально и пытался сделать, но сейчас у него была другая цель.  
Как вообще доказать вулканцу, что ты в него по уши влюблен? Что это — не мимолетное влечение, не сиюминутное желание, а что-то такое, отчего при одной только мысли не хватает воздуха в легких. Одни эмоции. Нет! Захлестывающее с головой чувство любви к одному-единственному.  
Сказать кому — не поверят. Спок же не поверил.  
Впрочем, это он зря. Уж кем-кем, а лжецом Джим никогда не был. И дураком — тоже.  
«Ну, ладно, мистер Спок, — Джим довольно облизнул губы. — Ты о-о-очень пожалеешь о том, что просто не поверил мне».  
Джеймс Кирк умел быть упорным.

Уже больше двух недель Джим старательно игнорировал любые контакты со Споком вне службы. Вежливо здоровался, желал приятного аппетита в столовой, всегда был спокоен, когда находился на мостике. Правда, сейчас спокойным назвать Джеймса было никак нельзя.  
— Мистер Спок, что с показаниями приборов? — бросил капитан офицеру по науке.  
— Зашкаливают, капитан, — за невозмутимостью вулканца скрывалась озадаченность. — Эта звезда развивается с феноменальной скоростью. Возможно, тут имеет место некий временной парадокс.  
— Не надо мне больше временных парадоксов, — Джим слегка побледнел. — Давайте отойдем на безопасное расстояние. Сулу, назад на импульсных, будьте готовы перейти на варп-скорость в случае резкого скачка притяжения. Чехов, есть ли поблизости населённые планеты, космические станции или корабли? Ухура, проверьте на всякий случай все каналы связи — нет ли сигнала, любого...  
Команда, отойдя от удивления, принялась поспешно выполнять приказы капитана.  
— Грозы нет.  
Спокойный голос вулканца застал Джима врасплох.  
— Что? — обернулся он, удивленно глядя на стоявшего чуть позади него старшего помощника.  
— Нет грозы, как при тех скачках во времени, которые привели к нам «Нараду» и посла Спока. — Плавный тон внушал уверенность. — Спокойно, Джим.  
А вот последние два слова снова заставили Кирка напрячься. С чего бы это вдруг вулканцу так по-дружески поддерживать капитана?  
— Спасибо, конечно, — Капитан с удивлением обнаружил, что он смущен этой заботой. — Но... А, черт с ним. Спасибо, Спок. Я уже спокоен. Если зарегистрируете какие-либо изменения или отклонения — сообщите немедленно. Сулу, как с дистанцией?  
— Увеличиваю понемногу, сэр! — Тот пристально смотрел на приборную доску, осторожно отводя корабль назад, подальше от аномалии.  
— Чехов, как у вас дела?  
— В этом секторе нет никого, капитан. — Павел сосредоточенно изучал карты, просматривая их с огромной скоростью. — Все маршруты лежат в стороне от этой _хреновины_.  
Кирк не был уверен, что понял последнее слово навигатора правильно, но смысл уловил.  
— Ухура?  
— Никаких сигналов, капитан. — Ниота умела на службе забыть о личной неприязни. — Но общий шумовой фон, который обычно сопровождает подобные процессы, повышен и включает в себя закодированное сообщение на неизвестном мне языке.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что эта звезда пытается с нами... связаться? — недоуменно переспросил Кирк, — Но... Живые звезды — такого я ещё не встречал...  
— Вселенная полна того, чего мы не можем осмыслить, капитан, — Спок повернулся к Джиму. — Причиной активности этого существа является фаза размножения. Могу предположить, что испускаемый им сигнал направлен на поиск партнера.  
— И как, он... нашел? — поинтересовался Кирк, понемногу начиная вникать в ситуацию.  
То, что происходящее обретало смысл, давало ему возможность действовать.  
— Судя по всему, нет, — Ухура казалась немного разочарованной.  
— Капитан, рискну предположить, что эта особь — последний представитель своего вида, — вмешался Спок, — Диапазон сигнала предполагает наличие сородичей в пределах нашей Галактики, — и, тем не менее, в базах данных не имеется ни одного упоминания об аналогичных существах. Данный сектор редко посещали корабли. Видимо, визит «Энтерпрайз» пробудил это создание.  
Кирк немного помолчал, потом задумчиво произнес:  
— Плохо, Спок. Очень плохо.  
— Плохо? — вулканец приподнял бровь. — Это существо ничем не угрожает нам, планируя оставаться на месте, подобно маяку. Если отправить Звёздному Флоту предупреждение и внести этот сектор в...  
— Да-да, Спок, сделайте это, — небрежно махнул рукой Джим. — Ухура, вы можете записать этот сигнал, чтобы потом воспроизвести?  
— Да, сэр, но зачем...  
— Записывайте, Ухура. Это приказ.  
— Есть, сэр.

Уже после смены — у обоих дежурство закончилось в одно и то же время — офицер по науке и его капитан пересеклись в коридоре возле своих кают. Джим почти привык молчать в присутствии старшего помощника, занимая свои мысли чем-нибудь другим. Зато мысли Спока не давали тому сосредоточиться, нарушая привычно логичный покой желанием озвучить вопрос.  
— Капитан.  
— Да, Спок?  
— Мне непонятны ваши действия, — сдержанно сообщил офицер по науке. — Хотелось бы знать причину столь странного поведения.  
Кирк изумленно уставился на вулканца.  
— Спок, что тут странного? Если мы встретим ещё одну такую «живую звезду», то стоит позаботиться об их встрече.  
— Вы же понимаете, что шанс обнаружить второе существо этого вида приблизительно равен ноль целых и...  
— Черт возьми, да заткнись же! — не выдержал Кирк. — Ты сам понимаешь, о чем говоришь? Знаешь, как ужасно быть одному в этой тьме космоса, не имея надежды встретить... Чёрт, просто забудь.  
Спок на секунду прикрыл глаза.  
— Капитан, — вулканцу показалось, или его собственный голос дрогнул, — моя родная планета была уничтожена на моих глазах. Я знаю.  
Джим охнул.  
— Спок, прости, — пробормотал он, отведя взгляд в сторону, — я не хотел.  
— Я знаю, — равнодушно ответил вулканец, — вы никогда не обдумываете свои слова так, как следовало бы.  
Раскаяние Кирка было очевидным, и Спок немного смягчился.  
— Но я всё равно не понимаю, зачем вы записали этот сигнал. Это бессмысленная и неразумная трата ресурсов компьютера корабля.  
— Пойми, Спок, — Джим улыбнулся. — Если есть хотя бы какой-нибудь, пусть и самый маленький, шанс — я хочу, чтобы они не были одиноки. Одиночество — это самая жуткая штука во вселенной.  
На это старшему помощнику было нечего возразить. Вулканец уже в который раз задумался о том, что его капитан мыслит согласно своей, непонятной логике. Но почему-то это логика вулканцу нравилась.  
— Знаешь, что обидно, Спок? — внезапно продолжил Джим. — Я ведь тоже не хочу быть один.  
— Вы и так не один, капитан, — пожал плечами тот.  
Он не понимал, чем вызвана откровенность этого в последнее время столь приятно сдержанного человека. Тем более, что, по мнению Спока, заявление об одиночестве от того, кто является капитаном такого многолюдного корабля, как «Энтерпрайз», звучало довольно нелепо.  
— Это всё не то, — отмахнулся Кирк, — Перестань притворяться глупее, чем ты есть, Спок. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я?  
Видя бесстрастный взгляд своего старшего помощника, вежливо скрывающего недоумение, Джим вдруг понял. «Даже не думай! — остановил он себя. — Не смей кричать на него. Он ведь действительно не понимает, о чём я говорю!»  
— Спок, я говорю о... эм... о любви.  
«Ты придурок, Джим. Любовь. Отлично. Это последнее, о чём я хотел бы говорить с ним сейчас».  
Вулканец с интересом взглянул в глаза Кирка, будто думая увидеть в них подсказку.  
«Чёрт, любовь — это то, чем я хотел бы с ним заняться!»  
— Я думал, что, оставив попытки соблазнить меня, вы переключились на другого члена экипажа. Ваше поведение в моем присутствии стало вполне пристойным и достойным уважения.  
Если бы не сухой спокойный голос Спока, Джим решил бы, что над ним издеваются. Впрочем, если кто и мог издеваться с каменной миной на лице — то только вулканец.  
«Спокойно, Джим, ты сможешь... Почему я чувствую себя последним идиотом, распинаясь перед ним о романтике?! Ну уж нет, Спок, смутить себя снова я не дам!»  
— Ага! — торжествующе ухмыльнулся капитан, ничем не выдавая внутреннюю борьбу. — Значит, моя тактика была верной: таким я нравлюсь тебе больше?  
— Меня, несомненно, устраивает тот факт, что ваше поведение стало соответствовать протоколу, и вы прекратили эти нелепые...  
— Эй-эй, что значит «нелепые»? — возмутился Джеймс, не прекращая улыбаться. — Разве я был так плох?  
Перед тем, как ответить, Спок ненадолго прикрыл глаза. Чёрные ресницы дрогнули, заставив Кирка нервно сглотнуть.  
— Я полагаю, подобная манера поведения отлично действует на людей, но я — вулканец, капитан. И меня не устраивает нарушение моего личного пространства. Вам прекрасно известно, что вулканцы — раса контактных телепатов, и прикосновение для нас — это...  
Тут Джим резко прекратил слушать своего старшего помощника, прислушавшись в своим собственным мыслям, скачущим с бешеной скоростью. Как бы Спок ни обзывал его логику, но она у Джима была — и только что помогла ему соединить несколько кусочков головоломки вместе.  
— Спок, — Кирк облизнул пересохшие губы, — послушай. Я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал мои мысли.  
Вулканец поперхнулся и с явным изумлением уставился на человека перед ним.  
— Капитан, — начал он, — вы, очевидно, не понимаете всех последствий столь опрометчивого заявления и...  
— Спок, — невежливо прервал того Кирк. — Я хочу доказать тебе. Показать, что я думаю на самом деле. Кто я такой. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
— Детское желание самоутверждаться и доказывать окружающим свою...  
— Спок, чёрт возьми, ты можешь просто сделать это? — Холодный пренебрежительный тон выводил Кирка из себя. — Клянусь, если после этого ты захочешь, чтобы я никогда к тебе не подходил — я так сделаю. Я не лгу, Спок, ты знаешь. По крайней мере, можешь проверить.  
Спок сомневался. Не так долго, как следовало бы вулканцу, но дольше, чем хотелось бы Джиму. После чего протянул руку к лицу капитана, чтобы произвести слияние разумов.  
Почувствовав прикосновение прохладных пальцев, человек инстинктивно зажмурился.  
— Мой разум к твоему разуму, — начал Спок, — Мои мысли...  
Дальше Джим уже не слышал. Море новых ощущений волной накрыло его, захлестнув и не давая вздохнуть. Для вулканца же всё было ещё ярче. Мысли Джеймса Кирка оказались словно ураган: неслись, сменяя одна другую, с сумасшедшей скоростью, нелогичным вихрем охватывая разум Спока. Было сложно понять, как вообще возможно жить с таким беспокойным умом. Но — это вулканец знал точно — в каждом смерче есть спокойный центр, «око бури», где царит безмятежность. «Покажи мне, Джим Кирк, — потянулся к этому куску чистого неба Спок, — что удерживает тебя от человеческого безумия». Разум капитана состоял из ярких мгновений, щедро усыпанных эмоциональными всплесками, как картины импрессионистов. Сам же Спок казался Кирку неожиданно живописным. Каждая мелкая деталь была четко отрисована — словно Джим долго и старательно запоминал каждое движение, каждую складку формы, каждую прядь тёмных волос, каждый жест своего старшего помощника. Хотя, почему «словно», если так оно и было? Спок был в центре урагана мыслей — и он видел там себя. Возможно, человек не лгал.  
Возможно, стоило попробовать сыграть в его игру. Тем более, что это вовсе не игра.  
Прервав слияние разумов, первым делом вулканец почувствовал прикосновение Кирка. Тот осторожно схватил руку своего старшего помощника, словно боясь прерывать физический контакт, и с замиранием сердца ждал решения.  
— На основе информации, полученной мной в результате слияния разумов, я сделал вывод о серьезности ваших намерений, — Спок на секунду запнулся, но невозмутимо закончил фразу, обращаясь по имени, — Джим.  
Ответная реакция была ошеломительна для вулканца: начиная с непередаваемых эмоций на лице капитана — и заканчивая крепкими объятиями человека.  
— Черт возьми, уже одно это делает меня офигенно счастливым, Спок! — Джим прямо-таки излучал радость. — Не прощу, если сейчас скажешь какую-нибудь гадость!  
— Не вижу повода говорить что-либо, что может быть негативно воспринято в контексте... — начал было офицер по науке, но Кирк, одной рукой продолжая обнимать своего старшего помощника, приложил палец второй к губам вулканца.  
— Тогда, будь добр, помолчи немного, — продолжая задорно улыбаться, произнес Джим.  
«Ну что ж, сейчас са-а-амое время!»  
Может, это было отголоском только что случившегося слияния разумов, но человек чувствовал эмоции вулканца, как эхо своих собственных. Легкий отголосок удивления и смущения, когда Джим наконец-то поцеловал Спока — уже по-человечески, чуть приподнявшись на носках. Вулканец был выше, сильнее — и это заводило, порождало потребность узнать, насколько далеко с ним можно зайти. Спок возбуждался неожиданно легко, хоть и был слегка зажат. Но Джим не был бы собой, если бы не сумел это преодолеть. «Просто выпусти свои желания на волю, Спок, — подумал капитан, вовсе не по-капитански застонав. — Я знаю, ты хочешь». Дважды просить не пришлось: Спок резко втолкнул человека в его каюту и повалил на кровать. Кирк потянулся было к молнии брюк, но тут же оказался прижат к кровати, а произнесённое на одном выдохе «Позже» заставило дёрнуться навстречу. Вулканец протянул руку к лицу Джима, но теперь не сразу перешел к контакту: сначала он неожиданно нежно коснулся ладонью щеки капитана, провел по шее — и только потом приложил пальцы к контактным точкам. «Мой разум — к твоему разуму...». Сознание Спока осторожно, но настойчиво проникало в сознание человека, а потом — это было неожиданно и восхитительно приятно — их мысли стали едины. Как только чуть не задохнувшийся от такого невероятного ощущения Джим более-менее осознал происходящее, разобравшись в своих эмоциях и эмоциях Спока, он понял, что вулканец уже стянул с него брюки и забрался под резинку трусов, обхватив затвердевший член. И пальцы — те самые, о которых грезил Джим — гладили и ласкали его. Осознание этого сводило с ума чуть ли не сильнее, чем сама ласка.  
«Черт возьми, это был самый охренительный момент моей жизни!»  
«Так и будет, Джим. Мы ещё только начали».  
«Спок, я тебя обожаю!»  
Уже потом Кирк много раз обвинял Спока в обмане — оказалось, что вулканцы умеют ещё охренительнее.

Прошло уже больше двух лет с начала пятилетней миссии, «Энтерпрайз» прославился ещё больше — уже не как победивший в сражении с кораблем из будущего, а как судно исследователей, учёных и дипломатов. «Туда, куда не ступала нога человека» — эта фраза стала девизом путешествия. Позади были невообразимые приключения — а сколько волнующих открытий ещё ожидали экипаж?  
— Капитан, мы наблюдаем странную активность звезды в этом секторе, — сообщил Спок, на секунду оторвавшись от приборов и бросив взгляд в сторону мостика.  
Сидевший в своем кресле Джим задумчиво теребил волосы.  
— Мистер Спок, продолжайте наблюдение, — наконец отдал распоряжение он. — Мистер Чехов, скорректируйте курс так, чтобы мы смогли максимально приблизиться к звезде, сохраняя безопасную дистанцию. Мистер Сулу, осторожно перейдите на импульсные, следуйте по новому курсу. Лейтенант Ухура, получаем ли мы какой-либо осмысленный сигнал?  
— Да, сэр, — изумленно отозвалась Нийота, — но как вы...  
— Не сейчас, — отмахнулся Джим. — Отыщите в базе данных запись под номером... эм-м...  
— Пять-пять-два-три-семь-ай-джи-восемь-три, — подсказал вулканец.  
— Да-да, её. Спасибо, мистер Спок, — благодарно улыбнувшись, Кирк с интересом взглянул на экран. — Так вот, транслируйте эту запись. Я хочу, чтобы это... эта звезда — чтобы она получила сигнал.  
Джим явно был взволнован. Он смотрел на экран так внимательно, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Вот переменчиво мерцающая звезда вспыхнула, переливаясь перламутровым цветом, как раз в тот момент, когда сигнал был получен. Засияв мягким оранжевым светом, неизвестное науке существо с невиданной даже в эпоху варп-двигателей скоростью рванулось в темноту космоса, ловко огибая возникающие на пути препятствия.  
— Спок, прошло два с лишним года, — теперь капитан пристально смотрел на своего старшего помощника. — Вы помните те координаты?  
— Да, капитан, — кивнул Спок. — Мне просканировать этот сектор и два поблизости?  
— Это было бы весьма кстати.  
Вся команда с недоумением слушала, как старший помощник и капитан разговаривают о чем-то, понятном лишь им двоим, но когда стало ясно, что угрозы нет, люди успокоились. Раз ничего страшного не происходит, то всё в порядке, капитан знает, что делает. Мало кто вспомнил о встрече, случавшейся почти в самом начале пятилетнего путешествия.  
— Еще двумя одиночествами во вселенной меньше, — усмехнулся капитан, закинув ногу на ногу. — Кажется, это было так давно...  
Но Джим и Спок не забыли.


End file.
